Charming Conversation
by Iszel
Summary: A small quirky yet sweet conversation between two friends that may lead to more. CannonXOriginal **One-Shot**


**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Harry Potter Characters. Those belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the Oc. :)

* * *

Charming Conversation

"Oh look!" She said with a grin, her finger pointing at the sky. "Do you see that constellation of stars over there, to the right?"

"No."

"Well," she huffed, turning her head to look at him a faint smile on her lips. "It's Gemini, the twins. The two brightest are name Castor and Pollux after the children of Leda. She was King Tyndareus' wife in Greek mythology. Castor and Pollux loved each other so much that after their death Zeus placed them in that constellation so they could be together for all eternity. I've never seen Gemini look so bright before, have you?"

"That's not Gemini," he said, turning his gaze from the sky to her.

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't. I mean, granted I'm no expert on astronomy like you, Merlin, I didn't even consider that class at Hogwarts, but anybody could see that's Cancer. You can tell by how it just sort of hangs there sideways on one claw, like a crab."

"You're right. You certainly aren't an expert." She mocked, "it's just too late for Cancer to be seen. It sunk below the horizon hours ago. What is the time anyway?"

"A little after eleven."

"After eleven? No wonder I'm so tired."

"Everything is so still and silent, the trees, the sand, the lake, almost as if it was waiting for something." His gaze returned to the sky, dropping down to the scenery from time to time."

"That was rather poetic." She teased, causing him to playfully nudge her. "Maybe they're just tired too," she offered.

"I had a dream once that I was wandering aimlessly through a vast maze, desperately trying to find this thing -it was a pot or ceramic something-or-other - and all the while I had to carry this enormous whooping willow seedling plant with me. I think you were somewhere in the maze too- maybe you had to find the pot, I don't know. In any case, I guess my goal was to find that pot so I could put the plant in it, but this was never clear in the dream."

"Why are we talking about this?"

"I'm getting to that. You see, the more I searched in the dream, the more and more tired I got - particularly my arms because the stupid plant was so sodding heavy. But, in spite of my exhaustion, I knew deep in my heart that I had to keep going, even if going on made sense at all."

"So?" She inquired, ready to hear the point to this dream.

"So I did fo on, although I never found the pot; I only kept getting more and more tired."

"And?"

"I don't know." He stated after a moment. "You've made me forget my point."

"Has Trelawny come to visit you or something?" She asked.

"What are you getting at?"

"You have gone blimey bonkers."

"I am not blimey bonkers."

"But then how would you know if you were?"

"Now wait a minute-"

"The constellation of Cancer is composed of seven stars, that one has seventeen."

"So?"

"Coincidentally, Gemini is made of seventeen stars."

"Those don't count. They're just extras that happen to be hanging around the same general area."

"And they just happened to form the same celestial pattern as Gemini too?"

"Listen," he said, "you rely way to much on your brain. WIth almost no knowledge what-so-ever about the stars I can say that I firmly believe we are looking at Cancer, not Gemini."

"Hey! I was the one with O on my Astronomy NEWT." She claimed, "but I do know, you probably think that I act too much the role of the female intellectual trying to compensate for some deep internal need. I make you uncomfortable."

"No, that's not what I was thinking at all. Well, you are kind of on the cerebral side, I mean with all this astronomy business. But no, I really think you're...really, what's the difference what I think of you? Merlin knows what you must think of me after the whopping willow plant thing."

"You do tend to be a little difficult, but I think that it only makes you more, I guess, more...real."

"Real?"

"And kind of cute."

"Real, and cute. Well thank you. But you're wrong about being difficult."

"You see, there you go being difficult again."

"Then I also must be getting real cute again." He looked at her smugly.

"That's real _and _cute, separately, but now you're neither."

"Okay," he said, "I'm sorry, You want to know how I feel? I think you're terrific. Really, Maybe, you know, somewhat insecure, but I think you're really special."

"I feel close to you too."

"I'm glad."

"Is this what you've been leading up to all these house?" She asked.

"I guess so. Does it seem worthwhile to you?"

"Well George Weasley, I still say that's Gemini up there."

"Yes, Arianna Seeley, I know."


End file.
